Refound Friend
by LostInKaos
Summary: Rafe, Danny, and Danny's old G/F? What will happen to Danny and her when they meet face to face at PH?
1. Charaters

Re-found Friends  
  
| |  
  
1 Characters  
  
|Name: Lyra Ross | |Age: 20 | |Hair: Shoulder length, Brown | |Height: 5'5'' | |Home State: Tennessee | |Occupation: Nurse Recruits (I think) | |Siblings: One younger sister Lizzy, and one older brother Alex | |High School Life: Dated Danny Walker | |High School Friends: Lysa Ropes, Rafe McCawley, Danny Walker |  
  
|Name: Lysa Ropes | |Age: 20 | |Hair: Long, Black | |Height: 5'0'' | |Home State: Tennessee | |Occupation: College Student | |Siblings: one older brother Matt | |High School Life: Had a crush on Rafe McCawley | |High School Friends: Lyra Ross, Danny Walker, and some what Rafe McCawley |  
  
|Name: Rafe McCawley | |Age: 24 | |Hair: Light broen, short | |Height: 6'2'' | |Home State: Tenneesse | |Occupation: Pilot | |Siblings: One youger sister Amber | |High School Life: Had a little crush on Danny's girlfriend & liked Lysa | |Ropes a little | |High School Friends: Danny Walker, Lyra Ross, Lysa Ropes |  
  
|Name: Danny Walker | |Age: 20 | |Hair: Short Brown | |Height: 6'1'' | |Home State: Tennessee | |Occupation: Pilot | |Siblings: None | |High School Life: Dated Lyra Ross | |High School Friends: Lyra Ross, Rafe McCawley, and Lysa Ropes |  
  
|Name: Betty | |Age: 17 | |Hair: dirty blond, long | |Height: 5'6'' | |Home State: Kentucky | |Occupation: Nurse | |Siblings: One younger sister Clowey | |High School Life: Loved Brandon Myers | |High School Friends: Evelyn Johnson, Joshua Sandler, Brandon Myers |  
  
|Name: Evelyn Johnson | |Age: 22 | |Hair: Brown, long | |Height: 5'8'' | |Home State: Kentucky | |Occupation: Nurse | |Siblings: None | |High School Life: Loved Joshua Sandler | |High School Friends: Betty, Joshua Sandler, and Brandon Myers. | 


	2. Chapter 1:Friends Say Good-bye

1 Chapter One: Friends Say Good-bye  
  
The date is October 17, 1941. Lyra Ross and Lysa Ropes are saying good- bye to each other. Lyra is leaving to join the Red Cross Recruites, or so she said. Lrya and Lysa have been friends since the beginning of High School 5 1/2 years ago. In High School Lyra had a Boyfriend named Danny Walker, and Lyas had a huge crush on Rafe McCawley. Lyra moved near the east side of Tennessee in the middle of her Senior year because didn't want Lizzy her sister to go to that school. So they moved to the east side of Tennessee. Lyra heart broken had to leave Danny, Rafe, and Lysa behind.She kept in touch with Lysa and Danny, but Danny never wrote back. that was when Lyra relized Danny didn't love her anymore and she would never see him again. She spent her nights crying herself  to sleep 'till the day she graduated, but she could not bere to graduate with out him.  
  
   Now three weeks after gradustion Lysa come to bid Lyra fair well. But there were still somethings that lyra must know first.  
  
   "Lysa, do you know what happend to Danny and RAfe after graduation?" Lyra asked.  
  
   "Lyra, I don't know. Danny was heartbroken when you left, and Rafe just said that they were leaving after school for something and they might come back and they might not," Lysa said back.  
  
   "Do you think they are okay where ever they are?"  
  
   "I'm sure they are"  
  
   "Lys, I miss Danny so much."  
  
   "I know Lya, Danny was heartborken and misses you very much"  
  
  "I bet" Lyra said.  
  
  "Lyra, I'm going to miss you", said Lysa starting to cry.  
  
  "I'll miss you too. But not as much as I miss Danny," siad Lyra  
  
  "I know, but don't forget to write to write", said Lysa.  
  
"I won't. I promish," Lyra siad.  
  
Lyra and Lysa hugged good-bye. Then Lyra got on the trian and waved good- bye to Lysa until Lysa was out of site. Then Lyra sat back and thought about what would happen in the near future. 


	3. Chapter 2: Red Cross Recruites

Chapter Two: Red Cross Recruits  
  
Lyra had been traveling on the same train for two days and she is getting very board. On the trip she wrote a letter to Lysa. Lyra has decided to go back over it.  
  
     Dear Lysa,  
  
  I have missed you so much. I wish  
  
 you were with me on this train to D.C. It  
  
 is so boring. If you see Danny again tell  
  
 him that I still like him. I have to go now,  
  
 the train is pulling into the station and I  
  
 have to meet a medic so I can go to the  
  
 recruits' room. Bye  
  
Love  
  
Lyra  
  
 Lyra puts the letter in the envelope and seals it. The train starts to pull into the station. Lyra gathers most of her things and walks off the train. She looks around for a second, and then a medic comes to her.  
  
         "New recruits?" asked the medic.  
  
         "Yes," Lyra said.  
  
         "Come with me," Ordered the medic.  
  
         Lyra followed the medic to a great hall.  
  
         "Wait here," the medic said.  
  
         The medic left as Lyra waited. Lyra looked around. The hall was big. It had a satin glass window on the roof. It had wooden walls and many doors, plenty of people, some hairs and desks.  
  
         The medic came back sometime later with a nurse near Lyra's age, maybe a year younger then Lyra but she acted a year older.  
  
         "Betty will take you to the recruit room," said the medic and then he left.  
  
         "So you're the new recruit everyone is talking about." Betty said.  
  
         "I am?!" Lyra said sounding very confused.  
  
         "Yeah silly. We don't get many recruits around here, but we will when we get into this war, if we do." Betty replied.  
  
         "Oh" Lyra said feeling better.  
  
         "So what's you name Hun?"  
  
         "Lyra"  
  
         "Do you like Lyra or Lya?"  
  
         "Doesn't mater to me."  
  
         "Okay then, come with me Lya, by the way my name is Betty." Betty told Lyra.  
  
         Lyra followed Betty to the recruit room. On the way they talked some more.  
  
         "So Lyra, Where you from?" Betty asked eagerly.  
  
         "Tennessee. East side," Lyra told her.  
  
         "Really?!" Betty said amazed, "I know two fly boys from Tennessee."  
  
         "You do?" said Lyra shocked.  
  
         "Yah silly, anyway did you have a boyfriend back in Tennessee?" Betty asked.  
  
         "Yeah I did, before I moved," Lyra said, "But we moved to the east side in the middle of my Senior year and I have not seen him for about a year in a half."  
  
         "I'm sorry"  
  
         "That's okay."  
  
         "What was his name?" Betty really wanted to know about Lyra's old boyfriend back in Tennessee.  
  
         "His name was Danny. He was the sweetest boy I knew, and my best friend back home had a crush on his Best Friend.  
  
         "Wow! Well one of the flyboys name is Danny. Maybe it is the same."  
  
         "He is, I mean he could be"  
  
         "Yeah." Betty said, "Well here we are the recruits room. I'll talk to you later bye"  
  
         "Bye Betty"  
  
         "Bye Lyra"  
  
 As Betty left the works Betty said kept, running through Lyra's head. Flyboy from Tennessee is named Danny. Then she thought a minute. Could that Danny be the same as the Danny that she knows? 


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting People

1 Chapter Three: Meeting People  
  
The next day Betty came back to the recruite room. She came to get Lyra.  
  
    "Lyra! Come on i want you to meat some of the people around here that you will have to get to know eventual," Betty called  
  
    Betty, Hold on i'm not ready yet." Lyra said.  
  
    "What could you possible have to get ready for?" Betty asked.  
  
    "Just a second and I'll be  out there," Lyra said.  
  
    Shortly later Lyra came out wearing this knee lenght sliver dress with spaghetti straps and a choker. Lyra loved this dress. It was the same dress she first meet Danny in. The same dress she wore to her Juinor Prom with Danny. She thought if the DAnny Betty was talking about was the same as the Danny she knew, then if he seen the dress he might rememeber her.  
  
    "WOW! What a dress! What's it for?" Betty wondered.  
  
    "I just like it, and I always have. Anyway arn't the guys around here into this kind of thing?" Lyra remarked.  
  
    "Well? Yeah bacicly." Betty replied.  
  
    "Well I'm ready to go." Lyra said  
  
    "Okay let's go." Betty said.  
  
    they walked out of the room and they headed to the hanger. On the way there Lyra and Betty talked some more.  
  
    Lyra blured out a question to Betty before she knew dhe said it in the middle of a sentance.  
  
    "Betty can you tell me more about the Danny that you were talking about yesterday?" Lyra asked.  
  
    "Lyra, Lyra hold on you'll meet them soon enough." Betty answered back.  
  
    Soon after they reached the Hanger. Betty ran into Gooze and asked him a question.  
  
    "Gooze, were is Red?" Betty asked.  
  
    "With the other two muskettes. They all just left for the runway like 2 minuets ago. they went to go fly. they said they had to practice. then again they don't tell me much in the first place so i could be wrong." Gooze replied.  
  
    "Okay thanks Gooze. If you ever need anything you know where to find me." Betty said as her and Lyra walked to the runway.  
  
                        * * *  
  
    Lyra and Betty get to the runway to find Rafe and Danny in the air and Red on the ground.  
  
    "Hey Red, were's Rafe and Danny?" Betty asked  
  
    "In the air" Red replied, "Wait watch what they are going to do now."  
  
     Danny and Rafe did so cheap trick were they almost colide. After they show off some more they land and Betty run overs to them and tell then something. As she is saying this she points to Lyra and then keeps talking to them. When Danny sees Lyra in the dress he blinks many times and rubs his eyes like he is seeing things. When Betty is done talkiing to them she runs back over to Lyra and grabes her by the arm and starts to pull her over to Rafe and Danny. In the mean time Danny said something to Rafe and then he leaves. When Betty and Lyra gets over ther Danny is gone and Lyra never seen him. Betty gives Rafe a puzzled face and then forgets it like Danny was never there.  
  
   "Lyra I want you to meet Rafe. Rafe I want you to meet Lyra." Betty said  
  
    "We've meet." Rafe said. Lyra looking at the ground the whole time.  
  
    "Well in that case i'm going over here with Red, Bye" Betty replied, looking shocked.  
  
    Lyra felling really stuped asked "So how have you been?"  
  
    "Fine" Rafe said.  
  
    "By the way weres Danny?"  
  
    "He was here a minute ago but he told me he had to go do something."  
  
    "Danny was here!!??"  
  
    "Yeah just before you came here he was in the air."  
  
    "I bet he is going to keep on ignoring me. well if you see him tell him i said Hi and i miss him. will you do that for me Rafe? Please?" Lyra asked with such begging eyes.  
  
    "Okay Ly i will. well i have to go and find Danny we have to go and take to Doolittle."  
  
    "You do? wow so do i. i don't know what for. hey can you tell me were his office is?"  
  
    "Yeah" Rafe told her were to go to get there.  
  
    "Thanks i'll see you and DAnny there."  
  
    Lyra walked off after quickly hugging Rafe and then whet back to Betty. 


End file.
